Risk Worth Taking
by JailyForever
Summary: Sirius risks life and limb so he can request Remus' hand in marriage


**Advent Gift!Fic for:** Jas

 **Prompts:** WolfStar

 **Subject:** Muggle Art

 **Task:** Write about a character taking a risk despite being told not to.

 **Word Count:** 738

* * *

Risk Worth Taking

"Sirius, don't do it," Remus pleaded, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own. "Please."

Remus knew he sounded like he was begging and he didn't care. The risk Sirius was about to take was too great and he didn't want to lose the man he loved.

"Remus, I have to," Sirius said, removing his hand from Remus' and starting to pace. "Don't you understand… I want to make you Mr Sirius Black-Lupin as soon as possible."

"We don't have to marry," Remus replied. "I don't need a legally binding service. I just need you by my side."

"No," Sirius answered, shaking his head. "As stupid as it is, the law clearly states I have to do this to get permission to marry you. I don't care if it takes me a week, a year or a decade. And I certainly don't care if it costs me a limb or two."

"I care," Remus whispered, knowing it as fruitless to try and convince Sirius this was a bad idea. "Why would you take such a risk for me?"

"Because you are worth it, Remus," Sirius said, placing his hands on his cheeks, "and I want you to be my partner in life, legally."

"As do I, but it's too risky," Remus continued, trying to drive home his point. "Promise me you won't do this."

"Okay," Sirius said, kissing Remus chastely on the lips.

~o~o~o~

"Take that, dragon," Sirius cried, waving his wand and firing a Conjunctivitis Curse his way and narrowly missing his target.

The dragon in front of him snarled. Sirius, sensing what was about to come, ducked out of the way but not soon enough to avoid the burst of fire. He let out a small cry of pain and gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground.

"So that's how you want to play, is it?" Sirius asked the clearly irritated dragon. "Let's see how you like this."

Sirius jumped back to his feet and fired curse after curse at the dragon as he edged closer and closer to the beast.

 _Just a little closer and I can get it,_ Sirius thought, breathing through the pain in his arm.

As soon as he was close enough, Sirius cast a spell to make it sound as though a stampede of elephants was heading their way to distract the dragon.

It only took a couple of moments for it to successfully work, and Sirius reached out and pulled one of its talons out.

Smirking to himself, Sirius began to walk away, tucking the talon in his pocket as the dragon cried out it pain. Suddenly, something hard hit him from behind and sent him flying against a nearby stone wall, knocking him out.

~o~o~o~

Remus sat by Sirius' bedside, clasping his hand tightly in his own.

"I told you not to do it," Remus muttered as Sirius' eyes fluttered open. "And now look where you are."

"I succeeded, didn't I?" Sirius croaked, laughing weakly as he picked up the dark green scale. "And now you're free to become Mr Sirius Black-Lupin as soon as your parents agree."

"Yes, but I nearly lost you in the process," Remus pointed out, frowning. "Don't ever put me through that again."

Remus reached out and hit Sirius gently on his uninjured arm.

"Never," Sirius promised.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius. He knew him too well to believe his answer.

"You're going to do something stupid again, aren't you?" Remus asked, touching Sirius' face gently.

Probably," Sirius admitted, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So how about this: I promise that you won't find out next time."

"Or next time you could take me with you," Remus suggested. "That way I can watch your back and make sure you don't end up in this state again."

"But then you'd be in harm's way," Sirius said, slightly alarmed at the thought of Remus being in a similar situation to him.

"And now you understand why I worry so much," Remus told him, arching his eyebrow.

"Shut up and kiss me, Remus," Sirius requested, taking the man's hand, which was still on his face, and pulling him forwards so he could kiss him full on the lips.

"You know we're going to talk more about this later," Remus muttered against his lips.

""Mmm," Sirius replied.

"Good," Remus answered before deepening their kiss and allowing himself to get lost in the moment with the man he loved.


End file.
